Saudade
by overtee
Summary: [A - Z Namjin Drabble Collection] [E: Euphoria] "Pernah tidak kau bertanya-tanya soal apa yang sedang dilakukan istri atau suami masa depanmu saat ini, detik ini?" [BTS - Namjin]
1. A: Amore

**By: Overtee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to:**

Jinjun299 | unicorn19kim | Seokjinmoon | 07 | 7D | Etherealmin | Chaeji | Merli Kim | Mint D | Nam0SuPD | avis alfi | Rrn49 | purplexing | bitchycurly | ttgi | 94shidae | LittleOoh | QnQueen | December D | Matchalolly | Buzlague | hopemang | swaggysuga | mjjujuw | jjemy | naeuioppas | MCNRS | ORUL2 |tripledoubleyu.a | JoonInDecember | yupikapas | 10113K | yuliita | Lily Kotegawa | marblehazel | Summer Chii | Daisy Uchiha | RanVan16 |

 **for gave me review on my fic 'Susse'. Really, thank you for all your support, guys (love).**

.

.

.

 **A: Amore**

 **/** **amore** **/** _m_ ( _plural_ **amori** )

love.

.

.

 _And if I was a star, I would fall for you just to make your dream come true._

.

.

.

Hoseok tidak paham.

Seingatnya, Namjoon sering sekali membicarakan mengenai tipe idealnya; gadis yang terlihat cantik saat mengenakan kaus putih, celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _converse high_ tinggi berwarna merah.

Seingatnya, Namjoon adalah orang yang sangat berpegang teguh pada prinsip. Ia adalah pria yang tegas. Sekali berbicara begini, ia tidak akan berbicara begitu. Sekali membuat keputusan ini, ia tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi itu. Namjoon adalah pria kaku yang tidak pernah berhenti membuat Hoseok gagal paham.

Termasuk hari ini.

Tatkala Namjoon tiba di studio mereka dua jam lalu seraya menggandeng tangan seorang yang asing.

"Namanya Kim Seokjin," kata Namjoon kemudian, setengah malu-malu, serta merta menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum meluncur dari mulut Hoseok. "Dia pacarku."

Dan Hoseok dibuatnya semakin ternganga.

Pa-pacar katanya?

Pacar?

 _Heh_.

Tunggu dulu.

Lalu, kemana perginya syarat demi syarat yang dulu kepalang kerap didengungkan Namjoon sampai-sampai Hoseok ingin menyumpali mulut pria Kim itu dengan kaus kaki busuk milik Jimin, _huh_!?

Namjoon bilang, ia suka gadis bersuara merdu, berkulit putih pucat yang terlihat cantik saat mengenakan kaus putih, celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _converse high_ tinggi berwarna merah. Namjoon bilang, pacarnya nanti harus memenuhi kriteria-kriteria itu.

Harus, tidak bisa tidak, ia bilang.

Lalu sekarang?

Oke, Kim Seokjin, yang kini duduk di depan Hoseok itu memang manis. Ia punya sepasang mata berwarna karamel yang sangat indah, bibir gemuk yang menggoda, dan pipi gembul yang menggemaskan.

Tapi, ia tidak sedang mengenakan kaus berwarna putih, ia juga tidak sedang memakai sepatu _converse_ merah di kakinya.

Bahkan, Kim Seokjin bukan berjenis kelamin wanita!

Hoseok cuma bisa berkedip-kedip tak percaya.

Astaga, sepertinya Hoseok perlu berbicara empat mata dengan Namjoon sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membawa pria itu ke dukun terdekat. Siapa tahu Namjoon sedang kerasukan atau apa.

Maka, malam itu, ketika sosok Seokjin telah lenyap dari studio mereka, Hoseok meminta (setengah memaksa) Namjoon untuk mengutarakan alasannya mengencani Seokjin. Sebelum rasa penasaran itu melahap habis isi kepalanya, Hoseok harus segera mendengar penuturan dari pria pecinta musik itu.

"Katakan padaku; kenapa harus dia?" todong Hoseok segera, bahkan ketika Namjoon belum sepenuhnya menempelkan bokongnya di kursi.

"Huh?"

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit," sungut Hoseok seraya memutar bola matanya. "Kau jelas tahu alasan mengapa aku bertanya begitu."

Sejemang terdiam, Namjoon lantas tertawa. "Agak geli memikirkannya, tapi kau tahu? Pertanyaanmu barusan membuatku berpikir kalau kau cemburu pada Seokjin."

"Oh, _please,_ Namjoon, aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda!" Hoseok mendelik lebar, lalu menendang tulang kering Namjoon sebagai bonus. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa harus Seokjin sementara dia tidak masuk pada kriteria yang dari dulu sering kau agung-agungkan sampai aku bosan setengah hidup saat mendengarnya itu!?"

Mengelus kakinya seraya meringis, Namjoon memandangi sosok laki-laki yang hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu?" sahut Hoseok sengit, kesal karena Namjoon tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Ditambah lagi, Namjoon menatapnya tak percaya seolah ia barusaja sarapan marmut panggang.

Seraya tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan lesung pipinya, Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, sama sekali tidak terusik oleh tudingan Hoseok yang bisa saja melukai harga dirinya. Seolah ia tak lagi peduli jikalau Hoseok akan mengatainya tidak berpendirian, tidak berprinsip, atau apalah.

Toh Namjoon punya alasannya sendiri.

"Hoseok-a, kusarankan kau segera mencari kekasih setelah ini."

Darah Hoseok seketika mendidih. Kurang ajar benar si Namjoon. "Sialan kau, Nam-"

"Karena percuma aku menjelaskan alasanku kalau kau saja belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Mengernyit. "A-apa?"

Dan Namjoon tersenyum lagi.

"Kautahu, saat bertemu dengannya, segala kriteria kekasih yang aku inginkan sebelum ini, sirna."

Hoseok tak menyahut. Menanti kelanjutan kisah Namjoon, murni karena ia masih belum paham benar kemana arah pembicaraan pria itu.

"Aku menyukai gadis yang terlihat cantik ketika mengenakan kaus putih, celana _jeans_ dan _sneakers_ merah. Namun, ketika bertemu dengannya, _hoodie_ merah muda dan _sneakers_ putih yang ia kenakan tiba-tiba menjadi favoritku. Aku mendambakan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang. Namun, ketika bertemu dengannya, rambut cokelat karamelnya yang lembut tiba-tiba menjadi kesukaanku. Aku menginginkan seorang yang akan menghibur dan menyemangatiku dengan kata-kata indah di saat aku sedih. Namun, ia hanya diam mendengarkan dan menggenggam tanganku erat di saat aku tengah berkeluh kesah, dan aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik daripada itu. Aku menyenangi seseorang yang akan senantiasa membuatku tertawa. Namun, bersamanya, aku adalah orang yang ingin menjadi alasan di balik senyum dan tawanya."

Namjoon, lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut. "Maka, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah sederhana; karena aku bahagia bersamanya. _Hanya bersamanya_. Persetan dengan semua tipe ideal yang sebelum ini kerap aku ocehkan."

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu, Namjoon menyudahi kisahnya. Menanggalkan kesunyian dan Hoseok yang tak berhenti tergugu.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Find another me at wattpad : overtee.

Selesai baca harus review, yuk yuk :3 Anyway, yang pengen ngasih prompt buat next part (B to Z) boleh-boleh banget, silakan ketik di kolom komentar :3


	2. B: Bittersweet

**By: Overtee**

.

.

.

 **Special thanks to:**

QnQueen | Rrn49| JinnieJin4 | Buzlague | hopemang | honeymon | 94shidae | deebul | HelloItsAYP | Kyootecute | ZiFanNamJin

 **for gave me review on A: Amore. Really, thank you for all your support, guys (love). Untuk sarannya ditampung kok, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ya :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B: Bittersweet**

 _[adjective]_

: _arousing pleasure tinged with sadness or pain_.

.

.

.

" _You're the pain that I won't give up."_

.

.

.

"Kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru agar tidak mati kebosanan, Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon masih ingat benar sederet kalimat yang dilontarkan Jackson padanya tepat satu bulan yang lalu—awal dari segala masalah yang harus dihadapinya sekarang. Saat itu, salju di luar jendela tampak berayun-ayun pelan di udara sebelum sepenuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Di luar jelas dingin, beruntung penghangat ruangan tempat di mana Namjoon berada sedang dalam kondisi baik sehingga ia tidak perlu membungkus tubuhnya dengan berlapis-lapis pakaian hangat.

"Kalau salah satu dari sesuatu yang kau bilang baru adalah berlibur di kutub utara, tidak, Jackson, terima kasih," balas Namjoon sarkasme. Ia benci sekali dingin, omong-omong.

Terdengar kekehan ringan di seberang telepon. "Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Aku hapal benar kalau kau itu pecinta kehangatan nomor satu di Korea, Nam, itulah mengapa kau selalu menyewa jalang-jalang itu di musim dingin seperti sekarang, bukan?"

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Tidak perlu, pikirnya. _Toh_ Jackson sudah tahu betul perangainya yang bebas. _Sex_ bukanlah hal baru bagi Namjoon. Ia sudah berpuluh kali bercinta dengan jalang-jalang di luar sana.

"Nah, apa yang akan kukatakan padamu sekarang adalah ..." Jackson menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, pura-pura berpikir dalam rangka membuat Namjoon semakin penasaran. "Bagaimana kalau kali ini kau mencobanya dengan lelaki? Yeah, maksudku bercinta dengan le—"

Cokelat hangat itu baru sampai di sepertiga tenggorokan Namjoon saat kalimat terakhir Jackson mampir di telinganya, sukses membuat lelaki berlesung pipi dalam itu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk heboh. "Kau gila, Jackson Wang!"

"Aku tidak gila! Aku hanya memberikan saran pada sahabatku yang katanya sedang kebosanan setengah mati ini!"

Namjoon memang tidak sedang melihat wajah Jackson saat itu, tapi ia yakin sekali kalau Jackson tengah menyeringai lebar seperti orang bodoh, menikmati waktunya menggoda Namjoon. Sialan.

" _I'm definitely straight_ , Jackson," tukas Namjoon final.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau 'belok', Namjoon. Namun, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"

Dan tepat satu minggu kemudian semenjak percakapan aneh bin tolol itu, Namjoon berdiri di sana. Di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat seraya merutuki keputusan yang dipilihnya.

Ya, Kim Namjoon, seorang lelaki yang merasa bahwa dirinya sepenuhnya _straight_ , akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran Jackson untuk mencarikannya seorang jalang lelaki. Semata-mata hanya karena ia sedang bosan dan ingin mencoba hal baru.

Terdengar konyol? Tidak. Dungu baru iya.

Ya, benar, Kim Namjoon pasti sedang dungu-dungunya saat itu. Benar. Astaga.

Namjoon bahkan masih ingat, ia berniat berbalik dan pergi, batal memasuki kamar itu. Hanya saja, segepok uangnya yang telah melayang membuatnya kembali terpaku di tempat. Urung pergi.

Dan dengan bodohnya memilih untuk memasuk kamar itu.

Benar, lakukan dan selesaikan dengan cepat saja, batinnya. Tinggal tarik jalang itu langsung ke atas ranjang, lakukan dan selesai. Tidak ada yang sulit. Ia hanya tinggal membenamkan ingatan malam itu jauh-jauh di dalam girus otaknya. Lakukan dan lupakan.

Lakukan dan lupakan. Lakukan dan lupakan. Lakukan dan lupa—

Mantra itu terus berkemam dalam pikiran Namjoon bagaikan racun. Namun, di detik yang sama saat sosok yang duduk di tepian ranjang itu tertangkap indera penglihatannya, Namjoon dibuat membeku di tempat.

Wajah mungil yang dibingkai rambut hitam kelam. Mata karamel. Bibir gemuk. Pipi penuh. Kulit putih susu tanpa pulasan sama sekali. _Sweater_ putih tulang dan celana hitam. Penerangan yang sedikit temaram. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna.

Tuhan, Namjoon bersumpah bahwa matanya tidak pernah melihat pemandangan semenawan itu.

Sebuah deheman singkat membawa Namjoon kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tersentak dan dengan kikuk berderap mendekati laki-laki yang duduk di ranjang. Selagi Namjoon melangkah menghapus jarak di antara keduanya, laki-laki yang duduk di ranjang itu hanya menunduk. Sesekali meremas-remas tangannya seolah tengah menenangkan diri. Namjoon bahkan sekilas menangkap gemetar di tangannya dan gigitan kecil di bibirnya.

Tunggu, Namjoon mengangkat alisnya tinggi, apakah ini yang pertama kalinya bagi laki-laki itu?

"Siapa namamu?"

Tanya itu serupa bisikan, namun laki-laki yang duduk di ranjang itu tersentak dan langsung mendongak menatap Namjoon, sebuah respons yang berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah pertanyaan awal.

"Se-Seokjin," jawabnya, penuh keraguan.

Kening Namjoon kembali berkerut saat laki-laki itu—Seokjin—kembali menunduk, menolak menatapnya langsung di mata. Namjoon kemudian berinisiatif ikut duduk di ranjang, di samping Seokjin. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini, tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak tanya siapa namaku?" tanya Namjoon. "Kau mungkin memerlukannya agar dapat menjeritkan sesuatu nanti."

Dengan itu, Seokjin seketika menoleh cepat ke arah Namjoon, melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pipinya memerah sampai ke telinga.

Namjoon tersenyum. Manis sekali, pikirnya. "Ini pertama kalinya bagimu?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam, kali ini lebih berani menatap langsung mata Namjoon, seolah berharap Namjoon mampu mengerti hanya dengan menatap ke dalam matanya.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari, Namjoon telah tersesat di dalam mata karamel nan indah itu.

Ada kepedihan di dalam mata Seokjin, Namjoon menyadarinya. Ada ketakutan. Ada kebimbangan. Namun di lain sisi, ada getar lain yang Namjoon rasakan dari laki-laki itu. Seokjin ingin mempercayainya.

Dan Namjoon ingin Seokjin percaya padanya.

"Kalau kau memang belum siap, aku akan mencari pengganti—"

"Tidak perlu," potong Seokjin seraya buru-buru meraih pergelangan Namjoon yang baru bangkit berdiri dari ranjang, mencegahnya pergi. Menyadari kelancangannya, Seokjin cepat-cepat melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Namjoon dengan wajah memerah. "Maaf, karena ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku, aku mungkin—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini pun yang pertama kalinya bagiku."

Seokjin melebarkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Ia mengangguk. Ya, inilah pertama kalinya ia akan melakukannya dengan hati, bukan nafsu semata seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan Namjoon meyakini hal itu, entah mengapa.

Maka, mereka melakukannya malam itu.

Namjoon ingat sekali detilnya. Cahaya lampu bersinar temaram, membuat aktivitasnya dengan Seokjin tergambar dalam bayang-bayang di dinding kelabu kamar itu. Salju beterbangan di luar, berayun-ayun. Beberapa hinggap di jendela kamar itu, melesap di celah-celah dan membeku. Namun Namjoon tidak merasa dingin sama sekali.

Namjoon ingat sekali detilnya. Ia ingat wajah penuh keringat Seokjin. Ia ingat air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata indah Seokjin. Ia ingat ciuman lembut mereka. Ia ingat suara parau Seokjin saat menyebutkan namanya.

Namjoon ingat dan ia tidak akan pernah lupa.

Bahkan setelah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak malam itu. Seperti saat ini.

Namjoon menghela napas, memandang salju yang masih berlarian di luar. Hari ini badai dan Namjoon kedinginan. Bahkan berlapis-lapis selimut yang sudah membungkus tubuhnya pun sama sekali tidak mampu membuatnya hangat. Ini terlalu dingin.

Ini terlalu dingin tanpa kehadiran Seokjin di sampingnya.

Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu meringkuk di depan perapian. Memeluk dirinya sendiri. Secangkir cokelat panas yang berada di meja di sampingnya pun masih belum tersentuh, bersiap menjadi dingin termakan waktu.

Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya, berharap mendapat informasi lebih dari sekedar informasi serupa yang seminggu terakhir selalu ia dapat dari Jackson.

" _Dari sumber yang aku dapat, Seokjin menghilang setelah melayani pelanggan pertamanya—_ yeah _, itu kau. Ia tidak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah bordil itu. Kau tahu, ia bahkan tidak mengambil honornya, Namjoon. Ia benar-benar raib._ "

Dan Namjoon tidak pernah merasakan dingin yang semenyakitkan ini.

.

.

 _Snowflakes are falling_

 _They fall a little farther away_

 _I want to see you_

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

Find another me at wattpad : overtee.

Selesai baca harus review, yuk yuk :3 Jujur, saya bakal seneng banget kalau ada tanggapan, kritik yang membangun juga boleh banget karena diksi saya masih payah dan EYD kacau, hehe. Oh iyaaaa, kalau panggil saya jangan 'author-nim' ya, kesannya terlalu serius dan aduuuhhh saya ini masih amatir, masih nggak pantes dipanggil 'author' hehehe. Panggil 'tee' aja :3 simpel kan? Hehe.

Hmm, target sih pengennya ngepost part baru kalau setiap chapter bisa tembus 10 comment (ehehe, ngode boleh dong :3). Anyway, yang pengen ngasih prompt buat next part boleh-boleh banget, silakan ketik di kolom komentar :3


	3. C: Crystalline

**By: Overtee**

.

.

.

 **C: Crystalline**

 _[adjective]_

: _very clear_

.

.

.

" _And there will be someone that comes along one day and offers you an entire galaxy when you only expected a single planet."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya, Namjoon menganggap makhluk bersayap yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya itu sebagai pengganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Makhluk itu sekonyong-konyong hadir di tengah-tengah sesi menyantap mie hasil curiannya, membuat Namjoon terkejut bukan main dan seketika tersedak kuah mienya. Andai nyawanya melayang detik itu juga, Namjoon pasti akan menjadi hantu gentayangan dan menuntut balas pada sosok berpakaian serba putih itu. _Hah_.

"Namaku Seokjin," kata makhluk aneh itu seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Namjoon yang masih terbatuk-batuk. "Aku adalah seorang malaikat yang diutus Dewa untuk membantumu kembali ke jalan yang benar," tambahnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Mendengarnya, Namjoon hanya bisa menganga. Malaikat katanya? Hei, apa ia barusaja mendengar lelucon paling tidak lucu di dunia?

Memang dasar berengsek, tanpa berbincang lebih jauh, Namjoon langsung mengusir Seokjin dari rumahnya waktu itu juga. "Jangan bercanda, kembali ke jalan yang benar apanya!? Hidupku ya seperti ini, memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya masuk seenaknya ke dalam hidupku, _huh_!?"

Tapi Seokjin tidak pernah menyerah.

Kendati pria bersurai perak itu kerap mengabaikan dan membentakinya, Seokjin tidak kunjung menyerah. Ia selalu hadir di sana, di rumah Namjoon, di sisi Namjoon. Seokjin selalu menemani pria kesepian itu kemana pun ia pergi. Ia akan jadi yang pertama kali mengobati luka Namjoon setiap kali pria itu usai bertengkar. Seokjin akan mengomeli Namjoon seperti ibu-ibu, mengatakan bahwa Namjoon tidak seharusnya mudah marah dan langsung main tangan, Namjoon tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan _gangster_ , Namjoon tidak seharusnya berjudi dan mencuri. Namjoon harusnya mencari pekerjaan dan hidup layaknya manusia normal. Namjoon harusnya begini, Namjoon harusnya begitu.

"Dasar cerewet, enyah saja kau," adalah kalimat yang selalu dilemparkan Namjoon telak ke muka Seokjin, lantas beranjak menjauh dari malaikat itu.

Tapi, seperti yang sudah-sudah, Seokjin tidak pernah menyerah.

Saat Namjoon kehilangan harapan, Seokjin akan berada di sana untuk menghiburnya—tidak peduli ia diacuhkan atau tidak.

Saat Namjoon nyaris menggoreskan ujung silet itu ke nadinya, Seokjin juga akan berada di sana, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dengan muka cemas luar biasa, meminta Namjoon untuk bertahan.

"Jangan menyerah, Namjoon. Jangan." _Aku ada di sini. Kamu tidak sendirian_.

Maka, pelukan kala itulah yang mencairkan segalanya. Pelukan kala itulah yang seketika mengisi relung kosong di dalam dada Namjoon.

Setelah sekian lama semenjak kedua orang tuanya membuangnya, ada seseorang yang mau merengkuhnya. Setelah sekian lama ia memendam lukanya sendiri, akhirnya ada seseorang yang begitu memedulikannya. Mengkhawatirkannya. Mencemaskannya.

Seokjin.

Namjoon tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya, yang pasti, seiring hari berlalu, seiring musim berganti, Namjoon kian menyenangi waktu yang ia habiskan berdua dengan Seokjin. Ia tidak lagi membentaki dan memarahi sosok malaikat itu, lebih-lebih ia balik memedulikan Seokjin, bertanya tentang banyak hal mengenai malaikat itu.

Seokjin menyukai warna merah muda, karenanya ia agak menggerutu ketika pakaian yang harus dikenakannya adalah selalu putih, tidak boleh yang lain. Namjoon tidak bisa tidak terkekeh mendengar omelan Seokjin tentang yang satu itu.

Seokjin suka sekali makan, tapi malaikat tidak boleh makan makanan manusia. Di dunia manusia, Seokjin hanya bisa minum susu dan mengisi energi dengan bermandikan cahaya matahari. Maka, setiap pagi tiba, Namjoon akan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari sebebas mungkin menerangi rumahnya, yang dulunya suram dan gelap itu.

Seokjin paling suka kalau Namjoon mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Han, atau sekedar berkeliling dari pertokoan satu ke pertokoan lain. Maka, Namjoon akan selalu meluangkan waktu satu-dua jam setiap harinya untuk membawa Seokjin berkeliling kota, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri (sebab hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa melihat Seokjin).

Namjoon mengetahui banyak fakta tentang Seokjin. Ya, banyak.

Termasuk yang satu itu.

Kenyataan bahwa Seokjin akan meninggalkan Namjoon jika tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Kalau Namjoon sudah mendapat pekerjaan dan kembali hidup seperti yang seharusnya, maka tugasku sudah selesai," kata Seokjin sambil tersenyum manis, seolah tidak memiliki beban kesedihan apa pun.

Seokjin mengatakannya dengan begitu ringan, tanpa menyadari bahwa kalimatnya itu membuat dada Namjoon seketika dihimpit perasaan tak nyaman. Namjoon bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin rasa nyeri itu bisa tiba-tiba datang menerpa. Ini adalah yang pertama kali di hidupnya. Sebelumnya, Namjoon tidak pernah merasa sesakit itu saat seseorang meninggalkannya.

Sakitnya tidak terkatakan. Tidak tergambarkan.

 _Kenapa ... kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Ada apa dengannya?_

.

.

.

"Seokjin, aku punya permintaan."

Maka, pada suatu waktu, ketika daun-daun di luar jatuh berguguran sebab angin musim gugur yang bekerja kepalang bersemangat, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mencari jawaban atas perasaan aneh yang menguasai dadanya.

Ia perlu memastikan sesuatu.

Seokjin menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk secangkir susunya, ia berbalik, "Apa?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu."

Sederet kalimat itu lolos dari sela bibir Namjoon tanpa hambatan, seolah merupakan keniscayaan, hasrat terpendam yang telah hadir dalam diri Namjoon sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

"A-apa?" balas Seokjin. Terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Seokjin bimbang. Ia tampak salah tingkah. Rona kemerahan perlahan memenuhi pipinya, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Mak-maksudku, itu ... itu untuk apa Namjoon?"

Kenapa? Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak sadarkah Seokjin bahwa aroma malaikat itu saja mampu membuat Namjoon mabuk kepayang? Tidak sadarkah ia kalau selama ini Namjoon berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya?

Seokjin adalah seorang malaikat, Namjoon tahu itu. Seokjin suci. Namjoon tahu. Tapi ... manusia lahir dengan nafsu, bukan?

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

"Berciuman," ucapan Seokjin, mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia malu sekali. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Mendengar itu, Namjoon seketika terkikik. Astaga, benar kan, malaikat ini terlampau polos untuk disandingkan dengan manusia berengsek seperti dirinya. "Astaga, Seokjin-a, kau ini, kenapa polos sekali, sih." Namjoon mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena tertawa, "tenang saja, kalau itu sih, kau cukup menikmatinya saja."

"Apa?"

"Biar aku yang mengajarimu." Seokjin tidak mengatakan 'tidak', kan?

Dengan itu, Namjoon menghapus jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Seokjin. Dalam hitungan menit, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, membagi perasaan yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak mereka mengerti. Namjoon menyukai mata karamel Seokjin, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang gembul, dan tentu saja, bibirnya yang gemuk. Namjoon suka semua yang ada dalam diri Seokjin. Semuanya. "Tutup matamu."

Ragu sejenak, namun tatapan teduh Namjoon membuat Seokjin sedikit rileks. Ia mempercayai Namjoon, membuatnya pelan-pelan memejamkan mata. Tubuh Seokjin kembali menegang kala lengan Namjoon hinggap di tengkuknya, menariknya mendekat. Aroma familiar Namjoon langsung menggelitik indera penciumannya.

Seokjin belum sempat menarik napas kala ia merasakan sesuatu yang menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Lembut. Basah. Seokjin tersentak di detik pertama ia merasakannya, ia refleks menjauh, namun sebelah lengan Namjoon yang lain lebih dulu meraih pinggangnya, menahannya menarik diri.

Karena Namjoon telah mendapat jawabannya.

Sudah jelas sekali.

Reaksi jantungnya ketika bibir mereka menyatu adalah tanda pasti. Organ sebesar kepalan tangan itu berdentum-dentum tak beraturan di balik kulit dadanya.

Oh Tuhan, Namjoon tidak ingin melepaskan rasa manis bibir Seokjin. Ini terlalu adiktif. Ini terlalu indah.

Perlahan Namjoon menyesap bibir merah muda itu, menikmatinya. Namjoon tidak akan bermain kasar, Seokjin berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini jadi teman tidurnya. Seokjin berbeda dan Namjoon akan memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin. Selembut mungkin.

Karena Seokjin adalah segalanya.

"Na-Nam ..." perlahan Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon, bibir mereka menjauh kendati hidung keduanya masih bersentuhan. "A-aku butuh bernapas."

Mendengar tuturan polos dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus itu, lagi-lagi Namjoon tertawa. "Kau manis sekali." _Aku suka_.

 _Suka sekali_.

Ibu jari Namjoon naik, bergerak menyusuri bibir bagian bawah Seokjin yang gemetar. "Tidak apa, Sayang. Tidak ada orang yang mati karena berciuman."

 _Jangan takut, tak usah ragu. Aku di sini._

Dan jarak di antara keduanya kembali terhapus. Kali ini, Namjoon bergerak lebih liar, ia melumat bibir Seokjin, namun tetap dengan tempo yang lambat. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukai Seokjin, tidak akan.

Namjoon ingin Seokjin tetap di sampingnya. Ia ingin malaikat itu tetap berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi," bisik Namjoon di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Tetaplah di sini, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon."

"Nam-Namjoon ..."

Namjoon mengecup Seokjin lagi sebelum menangkup pipi malaikat itu dan menatapnya tepat di mata, "Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau tetap di sini. Aku akan—"

"Keegoisanmu hanya akan membuat malaikat itu mati, wahai manusia."

Tersentak, Seokjin otomatis mendorong keras tubuh Namjoon sampai-sampai tubuh pria itu terhuyung ke belakang. Kepala bersurai cokelat Seokjin tertoleh cepat ke sumber suara yang menginterupsi mereka tadi.

"Yo-Yoongi?" bisik Seokjin ngeri begitu mendapati sesosok pria, sama-sama malaikat sepertinya, tengah berdiri bersandar seraya melipat tangan. Wajah pucat sosok asing itu sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Siapa kau!?"

Teriakan kasar Namjoon membuat fokus pandangan Yoongi teralih, ia yang semula menatap Seokjin penuh intimidasi kini bergerak mendekati Namjoon, masih dengan sorot mata yang sama. "Kau, manusia, tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku di sini untuk membawa Seokjin pulang."

Mata Namjoon membulat, "Apa!? Aku tidak akan mem—"

"DIAM!" Yoongi membentak, mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya dan membuat tubuh Namjoon seketika mengkaku, lantas terempas keras ke dinding. Kedua tangan dan kakinya tiba-tiba tak bisa bergerak, seolah diikat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

"Lepaskan!"

Yoongi menggeleng, lalu membuang muka dan menghembuskan napasnya keras. "Apa yang aku bilang di awal, Seokjin? Jangan terlalu memanjakan manusiamu, lihat jadinya sikapnya sekarang?" Yoongi memijit pelipisnya. "Sepertinya kau terlalu baik sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin kau pergi. Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu," Yoongi diam sejenak, memberikan dirinya waktu untuk menatap Seokjin yang kini menunduk diam. "Apa pun boleh kau lakukan, asal jangan sampai membuat manusia asuhanmu jatuh cinta padamu. Kalau sudah terlanjur begini, kan aku yang repot jadinya."

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Seokjin, "Manusia itu bejat, Seokjin. Mereka buruk, tapi mereka menyukai sesuatu yang suci, seperti kita, para malaikat. Seperti manusia yang selalu mencari cahaya di tengah kegelapan."

"Ma-maaf, Yoongi," bisik Seokjin, masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung wajah atasannya. Kedua tangannya yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya menggenggam erat ujung pakaian putihnya, "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Sesampainya di Dunia Atas, segera temui Tuan Shihyuk, dia yang akan menentukan hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan hukuman!?"

Tanya bernada menuntut yang spontan dilontarkan Namjoon membuat Yoongi berdecak, ia menggeram sebelum akhirnya kembali meladeni satu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu. "Itu bukan urusan manusia. Diam sajalah kau di situ."

"Kau, malaikat berengsek, cepat katakan apa maksud hukuman untuk Seokjin!" Tak merasa takut sedikit pun, Namjoon malah balik memelototi Yoongi. "Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa lakukan! Aku-aku ..." Namjoon menggigit bibir, mendadak mengingat kembali sikap buruknya terhadap Seokjin dulu; bentakannya, makiannya, tudingannya. Sial, kenapa ia tidak bisa bersikap lebih baik pada malaikat itu?

"Aku bisa bertahan karena dia! Aku ... aku yang berengsek ini bisa melanjutkan hidup karena dia ada. Dia satu-satunya yang mampu membuatku merasa hidup. Senyumnya, kepeduliannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memberikannya hu—Arrrghh!" Namjoon mengerang keras ketika ikatan tak kasat mata yang membelenggu tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kian panas dan menyakitkan. Yoongi mulai tidak sabar dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya lebih banyak.

"Manusia memang terlalu banyak bicara."

"ARRGH!"

"Yoongi! Hentikan!" Seokjin memohon, menarik-narik bahu Yoongi, memintanya untuk berhenti menyiksa Namjoon. "Astaga, Yoongi, kumohon," pinta Seokjin putus asa. Namjoon yang terus-menerus berteriak kesakitan melukai dirinya, hatinya. Erangan kesakitan Namjoon membuat Seokjin tak lagi mampu berpikir jernih saking cemasnya. Seokjin harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong pria itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memohon, ia hanya malaikat tingkatan terendah yang tidak memiliki kekuatan hebat seperti Yoongi.

"Yoongi, Yoongi kumohon, lepaskan Namjoon, kumohon!" Setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Seokjin. "Aku akan pulang bersamamu! Aku akan pulang sekarang juga, jadi kumohon lepaskan Namjoon!"

Namun tentu saja Yoongi tidak mendengarkan.

"ARRRGHH!"

"Seokjin sudah melanggar batas. Ia harus dihukum. Ia membiarkan tangan kotor manusia menyentuh tubuhnya." Yoongi mendengus, mereka ulang adegan bercumbu Seokjin-Namjoon tadi sama sekali bukan favoritnya. "Kalau hanya berpelukan tanpa ada perasaan cinta, itu tidak masalah. Tapi kalian berdua telah melampaui batas. Kalian berdua sama-sama telah jatuh cinta."

Sama-sama jatuh cinta?

Di ambang kesadarannya, satu-satunya kalimat yang mampu ditangkap indera pendengaran Namjoon adalah pernyataan itu. _Sama-sama jatuh cinta_.

Tuhan, apakah itu berarti perasaannya bersambut? Seokjin juga mencintainya?

Tuhan, apakah ini nyata? Apakah seorang malaikat yang jatuh hati pada pria berengsek sepertinya memang bisa terjadi?

Rasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk itu masih menerjang setiap sel di tubuhnya tatkala Namjoon memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak sedikit. Ia harus melihat Seokjin. Seokjinnya.

Seokjinnya, yang dengan mata merah dan pipi basah luar biasa, tengah menatapnya balik dengan gurat kecemasan memenuhi wajah rupawannya. Ekspresi kekhawatiran itu bahkan jauh melebihi saat ia hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sayu itu menyakiti Namjoon, mencederai hatinya.

 _Tolong, tolong jangan berwajah sesedih itu, Sayang._

 _Tolong, itu hanya akan menyakitiku lebih dalam lagi._

 _Tolong ..._

Adalah sekilas sinar menyilaukan yang merampas habis seluruh kesadaran Namjoon. Menelannya. Melemparkannya pada padang hitam tak berbatas.

Namjoon memegang erat satu hal selagi tubuhnya terombang-ambing tak menentu arah di dalam kegelapan; suara Seokjin yang memanggil namanya.

 _Namjoon._

 _Namjoon._

 _Namjoon, tidak apa-apa, aku di sini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Paman, tunggu sebentar."

Suara lembut itu tidak pernah sekalipun didengarnya sebelum ini, Namjoon yakin sekali. Namun, karena sensasi familiar yang semerta-merta memenuhi dadanya saat mendengar suara itu, Namjoon buru-buru membalik tubuhnya.

Sesosok remaja, berbalut seragam SMP, berdiri di sana dengan senyum mengembang. Sebelah tangannya yang terangkat memegang sebuah gantungan kunci dengan hiasan bulu berwarna putih.

"Sepertinya Paman menjatuhkan gantungan ini."

Namjoon bersumpah, selama 35 tahun hidupnya, ia merasa tidak pernah menemui sosok anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Surai cokelat, mata karamel, hidung mancung, pipi berisi, bibir gemuk. Namjoon yakin sekali ia tidak pernah menemui laki-laki seindah itu sebelum ini. Tapi ...

Mengapa sosok di hadapannya ini terasa begitu familiar?

"Maaf, Paman?"

"Ah, iya, itu milikku," katanya segera, sedikit terbata, baru kembali sepenuhnya dari ranah kontemplasi. Namjoon meraih gantungan bulu yang disodorkan remaja itu, menerimanya dengan kikuk, berusaha mengabaikan sensasi aneh yang sejenak terasa ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Namjoon mengamati lekat-lekat gantungan bulu yang kini berada di telapak tangannya, lantas mengingat kembali peristiwa 12 tahun lalu ketika ia menemukan bulu putih itu tergeletak di atas ranjangnya. Waktu itu, ia terjaga dengan kepala pening luar biasa, seolah-olah ada yang baru saja sengaja mengaduk-aduk isi otaknya. Namjoon tidak tahu jelas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang pasti, setelah ia sepenuhnya bangun, ia merasa hatinya begitu hampa dan sedih tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Saat Namjoon tengah kebingungan akan perasaannya, ia menemukan bulu putih itu di atas ranjangnya, tampak begitu kontras dibandingkan dengan warna seprainya yang gelap.

Dan entah mengapa, Namjoon terus menyimpan bulu itu hingga kini, menjadikannya barang berharga yang ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi.

"Paman kalau begitu, aku permisi, ya," kata remaja di hadapan Namjoon, masih dengan senyum terpeta di bibir. "Besok-besok jangan sampai menjatuhkan sesuatu lagi, ya."

"Ah, tunggu!"

Remaja itu batal berbalik pergi begitu mendengar suara Namjoon. Ia baru hendak menanyakan maksud Namjoon menghentikannya ketika gantungan kunci bulu itu tiba-tiba tersodor ke arahnya. Remaja itu membulatkan matanya, lantas menatap Namjoon penuh tanya. "Paman, ini apa ... maksudnya?"

"Ini untukmu."

Sepasang mata karamel indah itu kian membulat, "Eh?"

 _Karena ini memang milikmu, kan?_

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

Find another me at:

Wattpad : overtee

Instagram : pprotego

Twitter : overteee

/Percayalah aku sendiri muntah pelangi waktu ngetik cerita ini, it's so cheesy ugh/ maafkan, otak drama yang begini-begini aja (cries)

Ya, jadi kalau ada yang bingung sama ceritanya, ya, si Seokjin itu _reborn (_ ohok) _._ Yaps, macem grim reaper dan sunny di Goblin lah. Daaan ... inget sama MV-nya SM the Ballad yang judulnya Miss You kah? Ya, kalau digabung sama Goblin jadinya kayak gini (cries). Maafkan otakku yang buntu ide, jadinya ya begini-begini saja (hiks).

Dan buat yang udah komen di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku ucapin makasih banyak :3 serius, itu semua penyemangat! Dan untuk yang minta sequel dari Bittersweet, maaf banget aku nggak bisa turutin karena emang Saudade adalah kumpulan oneshoot, jadi untuk kelanjutannya aku serahkan ke imajinasi pembaca ya :3


	4. D: Dimple

.

.

 **D** **: Dimple**

 _[Noun]_

: _a small depression in the flesh, either one that exists permanently or one that forms in the cheeks when one smiles_

.

.

.

 _Kids!Namjin_

 **.**

 **.**

.

Seokjin samar-samar ingat, waktu usianya masih enam tahun, ia pernah diajak ibunya untuk bertandang ke rumah tetangga baru mereka. Wanita itu bilang, marga tetangga baru mereka itu sama-sama 'Kim' sehingga Seokjin harus menganggap seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut layaknya saudara.

Sebagai anak yang baik, Seokjin tentu saja langsung menurut. Apalagi setelah netra madunya bertukar tatap dengan sorot polos anak laki-laki keluarga Kim itu.

"Kamu lucu," tukas Seokjin langsung, sebelah tangan tahu-tahu menggapai pipi tembam yang lebih muda, menjawilnya gemas, "mau jadi kawanku, tidak?"

Anak laki-laki yang lebih muda meringis karena cubitan Seokjin di pipinya. Ia mengusap-usap belah pipinya yang memerah sebelum akhirnya bersungut-sungut kesal, "Tidak mau, nanti pipiku habis karena Kakak cubiti terus."

Mendengarnya, Seokjin tergelak. Merasa terhibur dengan respons Namjoon, nama anak laki-laki yang kini duduk bersisian dengannya itu.

"Jangan marah, dong," goda Seokjin di sela tawanya. "Nanti aku bawakan permen tiap kali kita pergi bermain, bagaimana?"

"Sungguh?" Namjoon menyambar cepat dengan sepasang mata berkilat-kilat senang. Ia suka permen, suka sekali. Biar ibunya kerap mengomelinya yang malas sikat gigi setelah makan permen dan berakhir membuat gigi susunya berlubang, rasa cinta Namjoon pada makanan manis yang satu itu tidak pernah sedikit pun berkurang.

Seokjin mengangguk yakin.

"YAAAY!" seru Namjoon heboh, lantas melempar tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali. Terlalu lebar sampai-sampai Seokjin takut anak itu akan merobek mulutnya suatu hari nanti.

Namun, sesuatu nyatanya lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya tinggi, lalu mengernyit. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ia baru saja melihat kalau pipi lucu Namjoon ... berlubang?

"Kamu sakit?"

"Huh?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin heran, tak menyangka kalau anak itu akan tiba-tiba bertanya demikian, dengan wajah cemas pula. "Tidak."

"Tapi pipimu barusan berlubang. Apa kamu sakit gigi?"

Ternganga, Namjoon berkedip-kedip. Sebentar, sebentar, agaknya ia paham maksud Seokjin. "Ini namanya lesung pipi, Kak."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak sedang sakit gigi. Ini memang sudah ada sejak lahir." Namjoon menunjuk pipinya dengan telunjuk gemuknya, lalu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga, menampilkan lubang kecil di pipinya lagi. "Lubang ini akan muncul kalau aku tersenyum atau tertawa."

Sedetik setelah penjelasan itu meluncur dari mulut Namjoon, Seokjin membulatkan mata dan bertepuk tangan keras-keras. "Ajaib sekali!"

Namjoon tak paham pola pikir Seokjin. Ajaib katanya?

"Aku juga ingin punya yang seperti itu," tambah Seokjin kemudian dengan nada merajuk. "Bagaimana caraku mendapatkannya?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kalau aku tusukkan telunjuk atau pensilku di pipiku, seminggu kemudian aku akan punya lesung pipi seperti punyamu juga?"

Namjoon mendelik, "Jangan, itu berbahaya." Namjoon tak ingin Seokjin malah berakhir terluka.

"Tapi, lubang di pipimu benar-benar lucu, Namjoon-a," katanya seraya menusukkan telunjuknya pada pipi Namjoon. "Kalau aku menikah denganmu saat sudah dewasa nanti, apa kita bisa punya anak yang memiliki lesung pipi seperti ini?"

Namjoon masih terlalu muda untuk memahami. Ia hanya tahu kalau ikatan pernikahan akan menghasilkan keturunan, seperti ayah dan ibunya yang menikah dan kemudian memiliki dirinya. Namjoon belum paham bahwa memiliki anak merupakan kerja sama yang sempurna antara sperma dan ovum, yang berarti bahwa diperlukan satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan untuk menghasilkan anak. Namjoon kecil belum paham soal itu semua.

Maka, ketika si Manis Seokjin, yang masih sama-sama belum mengerti, bertanya demikian, Namjoon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja!"

Seokjin meringis senang, "Ayo berjanji kalau begitu!"

.

.

.

 **Fin**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello, don't forget to comment and let's be friend!**


	5. E: Euphoria

**by: overtee**

.

.

.

 **E** : **Euphoria**

 _: an affective state in which a person experiences pleasure or excitement and intense feelings of well-being and happiness._

.

.

.

" _I don't want to be the other half of your soul. I want to be the one who reminds you that you're already whole."_ \- G.S.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang bertengkar, ya?"

Yang ditanya tidak menyahut, hanya membalas dengan kedikan kecil yang nyaris tak terlihat. Namjoon merasa beruntung dengan kejelian matanya, karena dengan itu, ia jadi tak perlu merasa sakit hati karena salah mengira sedang diabaikan oleh teman satu _flat_ -nya itu.

Seokjin dan _mood_ bobroknya.

"Kalau memang bertengkar terus, sudahi saja, Kak."

Seokjin memutar kepalanya cepat. Kepalang cepat. Surai kelamnya bergerak dan matanya membulat, tak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Putuskan saja dia," dengung Namjoon enteng, sama sekali tidak terlihat tak enak hati.

 _Dan jadianlah denganku_ , Namjoon menambahkan dalam benak, diam-diam malu sendiri.

"Jangan bermimpi."

"Haa?!"

Giliran Namjoon yang sekonyong-konyong menjungkitkan alisnya tinggi. Sebentar, apa Seokjin barusaja membaca pikirannya?

Atau ...

Dengan bodohnya Namjoon tak sengaja mengutarakan maksud hatinya tadi!?

Ya Tu-

"Memutuskannya, jangan bermimpi. Aku akan lebih dulu membuatnya menyesali pilihannya karena berani-beraninya selingkuh dariku," sahut Seokjin kemudian dengan pandangan berapi-api dan tangan terkepal, sepercik dendam bergelanyut di mata cokelatnya.

Dan tanpa Seokjin sadari, Namjoon menghembuskan napasnya lega. _Nyaris saja. Bisa barabe kalau sampai perasaannya ketahuan dengan konyol begini._

Fokus Namjoon kembali pada sosok laki-laki yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Mau tak mau, kata-kata Seokjin sebelum ini membuatnya berlabuh ke ranah kontemplasi.

Memang, Seokjin agak berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Ia unik. Kebanyakan orang akan tanpa banyak pikir langsung memutuskan kekasihnya yang kepergok selingkuh, namun Seokjin tidak. Boro-boro memutuskan kekasihnya detik itu juga, Seokjin justru menantang kekasihnya balik dengan sorot tak mau kalah, mengatakan keras-keras bahwa ia akan membuat kekasihnya itu kembali bertekuk lutut padanya sampai-sampai tak akan berani selingkuh lagi.

Bodoh dan keren di saat yang bersamaan, begitu pikir Namjoon.

Sayangnya, sifat Seokjin yang satu itu membuat Namjoon harus mengubur perasaannya lebih dalam lagi. Jelas saja, kalau Seokjin sampai sebegitu mempertahankan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Namjoon jadi tidak punya harapan, bukan?

.

.

.

Di luar dugaan, satu minggu setelahnya, Seokjin memutuskan kekasihnya.

Alasannya satu; Seokjin sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Terlepas dari hatinya yang tangguh, ia juga punya keterbatasannya sendiri. Setelah sekian kali kekasihnya yang tak punya malu itu kepergok selingkuh dan bahkan bercinta di depannya, akhirnya Seokjin memutuskan untuk membiarkannya pergi.

Dan seberengsek kedengarannya, Namjoon senang luar biasa. Terlalu senang hingga rasa girangnya itu bisa mencapai titik puncak yang disebut euforia.

 _Jangan salah tangkap dulu_ , Namjoon berusaha membela diri. Ia bukannya berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain, _hell no_! Ia hanya tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kekasih Seokjin pada laki-laki itu.

 _Seokjin deserves someone better than him!_

Jelas!

Mana sudi Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin kesayangannya itu disakiti orang lain sampai seperti itu, hmm?

 _Yah_ , walau saat ini Namjoon harus tahan melihat betapa terpuruknya Seokjin.

Seokjin tidak menangis meraung-raung seperti perempuan. Sial, tentu saja tidak, ia laki-laki dengan harga diri tinggi. Ia bersumpah tak akan menangisi seorang kekasih yang tidak pernah menghormatinya.

Maka, ia hanya diam, menatap kosong udara di hadapannya. Terkadang meracaukan hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Bertanya-tanya hal-hal remeh seperti; kenapa kulit pisang matang harus berwarna kuning atau adakah warna yang belum pernah terpikirkan di dunia ini?

Ya, Seokjin yang sedang galau memang se- _absurd_ itu.

Dan Namjoon tetap dengan senang hati menemaninya. Masa bodoh dengan setumpuk modul yang menanti untuk dikerjakan, Namjoon ingin menyisihkan sehari penuhnya untuk menemani Seokjin melewati fase gundahnya.

"Joon- _a_."

Namjoon baru hendak memasukkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulutnya ketika Seokjin kembali bergumam.

"Ya, Kak?"

"Pernah tidak kau bertanya-tanya soal apa yang sedang dilakukan istri atau suami masa depanmu saat ini, detik ini?"

Mendengar itu, alis tipis Namjoon praktis terangkat tinggi bersamaan dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, tidak menyangka bahwa tanya itulah yang akan meluncur dari bibir Seokjin.

Seokjin sendiri tampak tak terlalu menyadari apa yang baru saja dilontarkannya dan efek macam apa yang telah dibuatnya terhadap Namjoon. Ia cuma termenung memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja.

"Kak?"

Seokjin menoleh kala merasakan tangan Namjoon hinggap di bahu lebarnya, "Hmm?"

Ia menemukan senyum Namjoon terkembang. Manis. 

"Kau sedang apa?"

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

 **Ada yang kurang ngeh sama ceritanya? Boleh ditanyakan di kolom komentar :)**

 **Oke, anggap ini salam perpisahan sementara sebelum saya hiatus sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan, hehe. Iya, jadi saya bakal lanjut studi profesi di rumah sakit, dan mungkin bakal jarang (banget) bisa update dan nulis dengan tenang**  
 **Tapi, tentu saya masih baca komen-komen kalian, dan sebisa mungkin bakal langsung dibalas (biar nggak lupa nih, ceritanya) :")**

 **bye, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan** :D

 **oh iya, akhir-akhir ini saya lebih seneng main di wattpad, cerita saya selalu update duluan di sana, kalo ada waktu silakan mampir di overtee**


End file.
